blood of a namikaze
by THE SON OF KYUUBI
Summary: what if naruto meet kurama earlier in life after a being attacked by a mob. strong/super fast naruto good kyuubi


Here we see a young Naruto running down the street in both a tattered shorts and shirt from an angry crowd of villagers *huff* *huff* 'why kami why do you and the people hate me i didn't do anything wrong i just want to make friends and feel loved' thought naruto as was backed into a corner. "There it is the demon is trapped come on this way" said a person from the crowd *sniff* "please no i did not do anything wrong" "YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU KILLED ALL OF OUR LOVED ONES YOU FILTHY MONSTER" screamed one man making his way towards naruto " but i don't know what your talking abo- *oph*. Was all naruto got to say before he was punched in the stomach "shut it demon tonight's the night we end you and finish what lord forth started" said the same villager that hit naruto and so the brutal beating began. "here you go mizo" said a villager giving the now confirmed mizo a hammer and nails.

"thank you sen" mizo said "now demon DIE" shouted mizo as he rammed the nails with hammer through naruto's shoulders and shins keeping him suspended on the wall for all to see. With the knife he had on him he shoved through naruto's upper chest area on dragged it to his waist line. "AHHH STOP PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHING JUST STOP" screamed naruto at the top of his lungs. "quiet demon" with that mizo got the crowd involved with the torture and for 3 hours they kicked , punched , stabbed , and insulted naruto but fortunately or not for naruto his healing factor was healing the wounds just as fast as they came and before they left mizo shouted "lets end the demon the same way he was born with fire" and with that. They lit naruto on fire with a fire jutsu caused by one of the ninjas among the crowd and were about to leave when a shout of water styler : stream wave and a jet of water hit the firecaught their they looked for the source of the water jutsu and they came face to face with Hiruzen Sarutobi the God of shinobi and third hokage of konoha.

With uncontrolled rage Hiruzen shouted "JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" letting loose a lot of KI (killer intent) with the combined fright of being caught in the horrendous act and the KI they could not speak. "ANBU GET ALL THEIR ASSES TO IBIKI NOW" hiruzen said and with that the hidden ANBU rounded up the whole crowd and shunshin them to ibiki at the T&I department. With that hiruzen picked naruto up carefully and took him to the hospital.

Naruto's Mindscape

"where am I" naruto said to himself as he looked around thats when he noticed the huge cage "oh wow thats big" naruto said amazed but then got scared when he heard

"**well my host has finally come to visit me**" a deep voice boomed

"where am i and who are you " naruto asked

"**i am the kyuubi the most powerful of the tailed beast and this kit is your mind**" said kyuubi

"but I t-thought the forth killed you h-how are you in my h-head" naruto asked with a slight stutter of fright

" **foolish kit i am a being of pure chakra i can not be killed**" boosted the fox

"ok but how are you in my head you're gonna kill me i know it" said a scared naruto

"**no i will not kill you i may be a demon but i have a heart and to put it in a way that you will understand the fourth sealed me in to a baby and that baby was you that is how i am in your head**"

"but why me why not someone else like himself or the old man why me" naruto said with tears in his eyes

"**because kit the jutsu he used to seal me was the reaper death seal which he summons the shinigami which to do so is at the cost of your own life to seal me into you and because he needed a baby because then you will be able to get used to my chakra unlike someone who already has their chakra network build for normal chakra not demon**"

"ok i get that but why am i here" naruto asked once again

"**that is because i brought you here i have seen what those people have done to you so i will help you the best shinobi that you can be also to unlock your hidden potential and you remind me of myself when i was a kit playful , sneaky , and a prankster**" said the kyuubi with a smile

"thank you kyuubi but what is this potential that i have" asked a curious naruto

"**kit you are from two powerful clans the uzumaki and the namikaze the uzumaki were known for their skills in sealing and kenjutsu and the namikaze were known for their speed and stamina the hidden potential that i am unlocking is the namikaze's kekkei genkai called flash it will grant you speed to match any opponent you face and do not get this confused with swift release the difference is that swift release grants you unbelievable speed for a short amount of time flash lets you keep up your top speed for quiet a while but requires a lot a stamina and good reflexes.** said kyuubi

"wow so cool i can't wait im gonna be so kick ass and how do you know so much about my heritage and can you tell me who my parents were or are if they are alive" said naruto

" **i am sorry to say yes your parents are dead and yes i knew them and i will tell you who they were when i deem your fit to know**"

"ok fine but i hope it is real soon so when will i get my kekkei genkai" asked a excited naruto

"**now**"

with that said a bright white light blinded the light stopped we see naruto looking at himself from the water at his feet.

"hey i dont feel or look different what gives kyuu" said naruto a little mad

"**relax child i will teach you back in the real world how to use it for now wake up and do not tell anyone that we have talked ok**"

"ugh fine and i cant even tell the old man" asked naruto

"**yes not even him**" said the fox

"ok well bye kyuu"

'**3,2,1**,' thought the kyuubi

"umm kyuu how do i leave" asked a scared naruto thinking he was stuck in his own mind

"**leave that to me**" and with that said the fox kicked naruto out of his mind

when naruto woke up he noticed the white walls and blinding light above him

*groan* "uhhh a hospital" groaned naruto

"well welcome back to land of the living naruto my boy how do you feel" asked hiruzen with a grandfather like smile

"well i feel a lot better than earlier" said naruto

at this hiruzen's smiled faded and a frown took its place "im sorry naruto for the ways these people treat you is their a way i can make it up to you" said the sad hokage

"RAMEN I WANT RAMEN" shouted an excited ramen hungry naruto

at that the monkey summoner smiled and said "very well when you are free to go will get some ramen"

"and"

"and what" asked a now confused sarutobi

"i want to become a ninja" said a serious naruto

seeing the look on naruto's face and since he was going to enroll naruto anyway hiruzen said "ok naruto but i must warn you dont take being a shinobi lightly and train hard always to be the best you can be or you may regret it one day" said an equally serious sarutobi

"i promise old man i will become an awesome ninja and become hokage just like you" said an excited naruto

at that the old hokage smiled and chuckled "im sure you will my boy now get some rest you need it"

"alright ill see you later old man" and with that said naruto fell asleep

hiruzen turned around and walked out the door but not before leaving a dog and cat mask anbu to guard his room.

Their it is people my new story i deleted my other one 'removal of the mask' because i just lost interest but i came up with a new one and here it is please tell what you guys think and leave a suggestion on what i could fix and ill try to update at least once or twice every two weeks but yea im out.


End file.
